Mentiras Valiosas
by Esciam
Summary: Un ejemplo de cómo Lightman apoya a los suyos.


¡Hola, Gente!

Un drabble de Lie to me; y un Lightman/Torres; para sara_f_black. No, no es tu regalo; que estoy trabajando en el de Mordaz; pero, dado que has insistido tanto con esta pareja, pues aquí te los dejo:

**Disclaimer: **Lie to me no me pertenece. Fue creada y producida por Samuel Baum; hecha por la FOX. Esto lo hago sólo por algún tipo de favor a sara_f_black, por lo que el dinero no está entre mis objetivos escribiendo esto.

OoOoO

**Mentiras valiosas**

¡Era un hijo de perra! Eso era lo que era y, sino le tuviera, quien sabe por qué, un poco de respeto; le hubiera dado un derechazo en su narizota por utilizarla de esa manera nuevamente.

—… ¡No puedes usarme como si fuera tu maldito títere! —Le exclamaba ella, apenas controlándose de en verdad gritar, los puños fuertemente apretados a los lados.

Y él se le quedaba viendo, analizando; con el rostro cerca de su cara y el ceño levemente fruncido, moviendo un poco la cabeza hacia los lados, como si así pudiera ver mejores matices de su expresión.

—… ¡Te voy a ahorrar el análisis! ¡ESTOY FURIOSA! —a la par que se dejó gritarle eso, lo empujó un poco para que se alejara de ella.

De repente sintió algo de miedo. Lightman, además de ser su jefe, no era alguien que se dejara de nadie. La furia se le ve iba del cuerpo, pero trataba de mantener la expresión firme mientras veía a su jefe; que se encontraba viendo a un lado del piso, con los brazos en jarras. Parecía estar pensando, controlándose el enojo.

Y la furia volvió. ¡Ella era la que estaba indignada, utilizada… irrespetada!

—¡Me utilizaste en contra de mi familia! ¡Sabías que iba a intentar esconder a mi hermano y me hiciste soplona sin quererlo! ¡No puedes meterte así en mi vida y mis decisiones! ¡Es mi familia, maldita sea!

—¡Óyeme bien Torres! —cuando al fin reaccionó, fue como una avalancha llegando hacia ella. Para ser alguien relativamente bajo y de apariencia débil, era increíble lo fácil que se podía imponer físicamente a la gente. La agarró con fuerza de los antebrazos y acercó el rostro de nuevo a su cara, mandándola, retándola a que lo viera a los ojos—. ¡Tu hermano ya no es el chiquillo al cual cuidabas de tu padre! Es un adicto que vende droga para poder seguir con su consumo y, posiblemente, un asesino o testigo de asesinato.

—¡Y mi asunto! —le exclamó ella. Por alguna razón, se le quebró la voz y sintió como las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos… ¡Maldición! ¡No lo podía evitar!

Y él mirándola, moviendo sus ojos levemente de un lado a otro, viendo obviamente, que estaba a punto de llorar como una idiota… ¡Maldición!

—Cuando trabajas para mí, y tratas de encubrir información en uno de mis casos, lo haces mi asunto —había hablado más acompasadamente, pero dándole a varias de las palabras mucha intensidad; dejando ver que no por hablar más relajado, dejaba de estar exaltado. Ella relajaba cada vez más el rostro, alistándose para llorar. Intentaba sacar sus antebrazos del agarre de las manos de él, sin lograrlo. Estaba a punto de quebrarse realmente, y no quería que él la viera llorando. Cerró los ojos. Siguió sintiendo el aliento de Lightman en el rostro—. Simplemente te hice hacer lo que debías hacer, porque tú no tenías las agallas de hacerlo por ti misma. ¡Y lo sabes! ¡El alivio se ve en todo tu rostro!

Torres dejó de intentar soltarse y bajó la mirada totalmente. Aunque él no miró sus lágrimas y no oyó su llanto, sólo con ver y sentir en sus manos las convulsiones en el cuerpo de ella, Lightman supo que estaba llorando. La soltó, ya que Torres no parecía que iba a volver a ser agresiva con él.

Se alejó un paso de ella, sin dejar de mirarla, con la expresión más relajada, pero algo preocupada; le mandó:

—Ve con tu madre y explícale lo que te hice hacer. Y no se te ocurra acercarte a aquí hasta que trabajamos en este caso… el caso del desfalco a aquella ONG quedará aplazado hasta que puedas regresar a trabajar.

El tono de la voz parecía más inseguro; al iniciar cada oración, era como si estuviera a punto de decir otra cosa, algo que la hiciera sentir mejor, sin poder decirlo. Pero Torres sabía que no le iba a mentir adrede esa vez. Y Lightman sabía que ella estaba entendiendo que Foster, Locker y él estaban haciendo su trabajo con el deseo de poder exculpar a su hermano.

—¿Entendido? —le preguntó de repente, más fuerte y enérgico.

Ella lo volvió a ver, mientras se sorbía la mucosidad y se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, aparentemente repuesta ya. Le asintió. Él arrugó un poco el ceño.

—¿Entendido? —insistió.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, algo de mal humor, y dijo:

—Entendido.

Él pareció estar satisfecho de repente con la expresión que vio en ella y luego, como si estuviera desacostumbrado a eso, le puso una mano en el hombro por un instante; tratando que ese gesto fuera suficientes palabras de aliento. Después del primer instante de asombro, Torres se sintió mucho más tranquila, demasiado. Lightman trabajaba personalmente en el caso de su hermano. No había más que pudiera hacer por él.

Finalmente su jefe la soltó rápidamente y, después de alejarse de ella volvió a acercar su rostro con esa mirada seria e impositiva, indicándola con la mano mientras le decía totalmente honesto:

—Y si vuelves a tratar de ocultarme información, empujarme o cualquier otra cosa parecida, Torres… —el tono era suficiente amenaza.

—Sí, lo sé. Gracias —dijo de repente ella a media voz, estando ya mucho más tranquila.

—Vete a tu casa y no vuelvas hasta que te llamemos cuando todo esto termine. Y no esperes que te llamemos para darte información de cómo va el caso. Sólo mantente donde debes estar en este momento: con tu familia y lejos de aquí.

Le dijo finalmente para volver a irse, con ese andar característico de él: los brazos curvos a los lados, andar enérgico con las piernas más abiertas de lo común; yendo a la sala de las cámaras, donde seguro que lo esperaba Locker con información de cómo iba el interrogatorio de su hermano por Foster.

Torres empezó a sentirse algo alivianada, aunque eso de que no tendría información de cómo iba el caso… bueno, siempre tenía a Locker para preguntarle.

OoOoO

Bueno, eso es todo… sé que el Torres llorando no es muy IC (según todo el background que me imagino de ella, sí me la imagino llorando por la forma en que la situación la sobrepasa…) pues, no lo veo taaaaaan fuera de lugar.

Si leiste, nada te cuesta poner review!


End file.
